


Microverwatch.

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Blackwatch, Conejito, Evil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, F/M, Furry, Halloween, Hombre-lobo, M/M, Microrrelatos, Rule 63, Talon - Freeform, apuestas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: Reto de treinta y un microrrelatos de Overwatch (uno por cada día de enero). Parte del encanto de los microrrelatos consiste en que el lector reflexione sobre su contenido, así que os propongo imaginar qué sucede antes/entre medias/después de cada escena planteada. Ponedlo en los comentarios si os apetece, ¡¡o cread historias en base a ello y avisadme!! Estaré encantada de leeros. Contenido de todo tipo, incluyendo +18.





	1. 1. Venus atrapamoscas. [Ashe; Widowmaker]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRTQ05E7TzY)

* * *

 En aquella ocasión, la reunión benéfica de la alta sociedad francesa tuvo lugar en Luisiana... para estrechar lazos con los nuevos ricos de América, decían. Amélie, que a sus diecinueve años poseía un carácter volátil, se hastió pronto. Escapó al exterior de la mansión para contemplar lo único bello que encontraba en aquella orilla del océano: las flores autóctonas. Se inclinó sobre las magnolias para inhalar su perfume y una mano se cerró en torno a su mandíbula.

Retrocedió ahogando un grito.

—¿Libando flores, abejita?

—Elizabeth, tus padres te están buscando.

—Y no son los únicos.

— _Sacrebleu_... ¿La policía? ¿¡Son ciertos los rumores!?

—Me refería a ti: te has alejado de la multitud, ¿vienes a aceptar la oferta que puse sobre la mesa el año pasado, abejita? —Extendió su mano, dejando a la vista el tatuaje de la muñeca—. El crimen organizado puede ofrecerte las rosas más exquisitas... si es que estás dispuesta a sorber su jugo.

—N-nunca aceptaré, Elizabeth. No q-quiero ser una delincuente.

Ashe agarró violentamente el brazo de su interlocutora.

—Entonces vigila tu espalda el resto de la noche, insecto. Las magnolias son bonitas, pero en el sur tenemos plantas carnívoras.


	2. 2. Oro. [???; Junkrat]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKOjxX5UWIc)

* * *

 Agarró su arma y se apoyó el cañón sobre un hombro.

No tenía puesto el seguro.

Avanzó.

Nadie superaba su poder. Nadie había mostrado más coraje que ella al enfrentarse al mismísimo apocalipsis que asolaba su hogar para desterrarlo... tras desvalijarlo. Sí... había que ser fuerte, había que ser despiadada y astuta para imponer cierto «orden» que gobernar en medio del caos.

Se detuvo frente a su sala del tesoro. Se apartó la punta de la trenza, limpió una mota de polvo imaginaria de los pinchos que decoraban sus hombreras metálicas y lanzó una patada. Derribó la puerta y encañonó a Junkrat (¿qué otro iba a ser tan idiota como para intentar robarla?).

—Largo de aquí, rata despreciable. No vuelvas a husmear entre mi oro.

—¡Majestaaaaaaaad! —comenzó a excusarse él con zalamería. Harta, la reina hincó su bota en el pecho de Jamison y derribó sus casi dos metros en cuestión de segundos. Descargó su peso sobre él—. ¡Aggh! ¡Las monedas están heladas!

—No eres más que piel, huesos y una joroba asquerosa. Lárgate de Junkertown, y no te atrevas a volver... a menos que estés dispuesto a contarme lo de tu tesoro.


	3. 3. ¿Honor? [ReinhardtxAna]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP0hYadSuXc)

* * *

 Una luz intensa, como de fuego... una ¿hoguera? sin origen.

¡El dolor! El deje a hierro y vísceras de la sangre; el sabor de la tierra embarrada contra la que descansaba su cara.

Una confusa sucesión de actos o palabras.

—...  _ecio_.

—¿Estoy... v-vivo?

—¡Reinhardt! ¡Ohh! ¡Has salido del coma! —Ana lo abrazó con delicadeza. Ella no olía a metal ni a muerte, sino a... hospital.

Y él se sintió bien. Tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—¿Qué ha...? —Se interrumpió al revivir mentalmente el fatídico golpe que había hendido su armadura crusader y traspasado sus órganos unos días atrás. Recordó que antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al dolor había pensado en Ana: ¿quién la protegería si él caía...? ¿¡Por qué nunca le había dicho lo que sentía!? Después brotaron las llamas.  _El fuego._  Y entonces... ¿qué? Su mente estaba bloqueada.

—¡Reinhardt, creí que  _morirías!_

Esas palabras hicieron emerger un terrible recuerdo en la mente del alemán: «los héroes nunca mueren... por un módico pr _ecio»._


	4. 4. Actitud. [Lúcio; Symmetra]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC09s86LyZ4)

* * *

 «Quiero que las negociaciones sirvan para algo», se dijo. Suspiró. Estaba cansado, llevaba luchando lo que parecía una eternidad, y después de la reunión tenía un concierto.

Le abrieron las frías puertas acristaladas de Vishkar.

—Bienvenido, señor Correia  _hijo_  —saludó una mujer hindú. Llevaba su oscura melena recogida en un moño y la expresión en su rostro era dura; tanta severidad le causó una mala impresión a Lúcio—. Soy Satya Vaswani. Siéntese. —Sostuvo un disco acolchado; unas líneas de luz sólida se extendieron hasta habilitarlo como taburete. El brasileño lo contempló perplejo—. No se preocupe, la higiene de la tapicería es óptima.

—En la higiene pensaba yo... —murmuró él, sentándose.

—Seré clara y directa —prosiguió ella, erguida con solemnidad—: su padre fue un valioso miembro de nuestra plantilla. Usted también puede serlo. Corrija la actitud de sus seguidores y será recompensado.

* * * * *

«Quería de verdad que las negociaciones sirviesen de algo», pensó mientras abría la ventana. «Pero ¿cómo iba a razonar con esa Satya? "Corrija la actitud de sus seguidores"... Aggh». Sacó un pie, después el otro y se deslizó de vuelta a casa cargando con la tecnología sónica de su padre.


	5. 5. Apagando. [Reaperx???]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnykC40fAmw)

* * *

 Parecía impensable que un asunto que normalmente habría quedado en manos de la policía hubiese trascendido hasta el mismísimo ejército estadounidense, pero los federales de Los Ángeles habían descubierto que Los Muertos encubrían un turbio asunto de tráfico de información relacionado con el programa de mejora de soldados.

El comandante Reyes estaba al mando, pero aquella noche ya había hecho bastante. Abandonó el PC desde el que monitoreaba la operación, se tumbó en la cama y recibió un beso en el pecho. Su compañera había surgido a la par que la operación: se trataba de una belleza latina cuyo afilado sentido del humor enardecía a Gabriel hasta un límite que nunca antes había conocido. La muchacha descendió cubriéndole el torso y luego el vientre con unos besos insinuantes. Cuando llegó al pantalón se incorporó para evaluar la expresión en su rostro.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nena.

Ella desvió la mirada y localizó el PC todavía encendido de su interlocutor.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa, Gabe -replicó. Bajó de la cama-. Voy a por... algo... porque, hm..., tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Uhhh, adelante.

- _Ahorita regreso._

 


	6. 6. Heredero. [Hanzo]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx5HY0CCmKQ)

* * *

 —Comencemos.

—Sí...

Hanzo desabrochó con dedos lentos el nudo de su corbata.

—Tranquilo.

—Estoy en calma.

—Te tiemblan las manos.

Notando que el rubor quería asomar en sus pómulos altos y huesudos, el japonés apartó la vista y siguió retirando sus prendas. Desabrochó el chaleco, los botones de la camisa y pronto tuvo el torso descubierto.

—Ponte cómodo, por favor.

—Sí...

Notó un cosquilleo al ser tocado. Su piel se erizó restándole magnificencia a sus hinchados músculos. Su acompañante comenzó; le arrancó algunos gruñidos. Hanzo tensó la mandíbula para contenerlos.

—¿Bien?

—Claro... —jadeó.

—¿Has escuchado ese sonido de succión? —El primogénito Shimada, enhiesto, asintió—. Lo llaman  _shakki._  Relájate... esta no es la primera vez, ¿o sí?

—Sí que lo es... y no quisiera...

—Tranquilízate. Me he encargado de los hombres de tu clan desde hace décadas y conozco vuestros cuerpos. Esto es un ritual entre tú y yo: entrégate, es todo lo que debes hacer.

—Lo sé.

La ceremonia del tatuaje  _tebori_  prosiguió y Hanzo demostró que podía soportar el dolor tal y como correspondía a un nuevo miembro de la yakuza.


	7. 7. Sujeto de pruebas. [AnaxMoira]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEf5rg0eQiA)

* * *

 —Moira...

—¿Sí, Ana?

—No c-creo que pueda ayudarte...

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, capitana. —Moira apretó ligeramente las dos muñecas de la egipcia, que permanecía con los brazos en alto y la espalda pegada a la pared de su laboratorio.

La genetista le había levantado el jersey por encima de los pechos.

—P-pero no sé c-cómo describir lo que siento...

—Oh, entonces permite que me encargue yo de buscar las palabras. —Hizo que el diminuto orbe dorado se deslizase por el dorso de su mano y regresase a la punta de su meñique, invirtiendo posiciones con el de color morado. Lo presionó suavemente para que afectase al pezón expuesto de la joven capitana—. ¿Una sensación reconfortante, cálida? ¿Estimulante?

—Sí...

—¿Una caricia?

—No... es más bien...

—¿Un lengüetazo húmedo?

Ana tragó saliva. La boca de Moira rozaba su oído.

—Un lengüetazo húmedo —corroboró en un jadeo.

La irlandesa presionó suavemente el orbe que giraba en su dedo pulgar.

—Ahora este: ¿duele?

—No... ¡Pero es rudo...!

—¿Como un mordisco?

—Sí...

—¿Como un pellizco exquisito que contrasta con... esto? —Invirtió de nuevo la posición de los orbes.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh...! ¡Sí, sí!


	8. 8. Tempus fugit. [Tracer; ???]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9hyd1Zhtko)

* * *

 El fuerte olor químico del espray llegaba a sus fosas nasales atenuado por la máscara protectora. Se acercó la muñeca a la cara para consultar la hora: tenía cuatro minutos de margen.

Fue a retomar su grafiti (una frase que le gustaba mucho), pero un ruido la interrumpió. Giró la cabeza y vio que alguien se acercaba a la carrera, trastabillando mientras las bolas de sus botes de espray rebotaban ruidosamente. Se le cayó uno de ellos al tiempo que las luces azules y rojas de un coche patrulla iluminaban el túnel.

Lena se compadeció de su torpeza.

—¡Por aquí! —indicó. La figura obedeció. Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño callejón por donde no podía circular ningún coche. Recorrieron las calles más estrechas y los callejones más recónditos de Londres para escapar de la policía.

La persecución se prolongó hasta el amanecer, entonces lograron ponerse a salvo.

Estaban frente a unas vías de tren.

— _Tempus fugit,_ ¿eh? —resolló la nueva amistad de Lena.

—¡Sí! Te han pillado haciendo grafitis, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Gracias por ayudarme, eh...

—Lena. Lena Oxton, aspirante a piloto.

—Encantada, Lena. Yo soy Emily.


	9. 9. Tatuajes. [Junkrat; Mei; Roadhog; Zarya]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx-1_hn6DQ8)

* * *

 —Eh, somos los que más han apostado, ¿qué es eso de que no podemos recuperar ni una sola moneda, gafitas?

—Son las normas del casino… —se disculpó Mei.

—Las normas del casino, bah. ¡Tu suerte es sospechosa, gordo!

—He perdido las mismas manos que tú —replicó Mako.

—Vale, escuchad —intervino Aleksandra—. Yo también quiero seguir apostando y también me he quedado sin dinero… la doctora tiene una buena racha. —Sonrió a la china y le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo—. Creo que podríamos apostar algo diferente.

—Ay… Se me va a quedar un moratón…

—¡Algo diferente! —Jamison se frotó las manos con una mueca maliciosa—. ¡Nos jugaremos algo humillante, algo doloroso!

—¿Tatuajes? —preguntó la rusa (su idea inicial).

—Ah… sí, será más fácil encontrar a un tatuador que hormigas carnívoras, sí.

—¿… Perdón? —se horrorizó Mei.

—Me tatuaré el antebrazo si pierdo la próxima mano.

—Yo algo con estilo… ¡Una calavera! ¡Y él algo en la tripa! Tiene espacio de sobra porque la tiene muy gorda… Y la tripa también. —Jamison se echó a reír.

Fue el único.

—Entonces si pierdo… me tatuaré un _taijitu_ en la nuca —concluyó Mei.


	10. 10. Humillación. [Pharah; Ashe]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul7lAQPbMtY)

* * *

 Helix Security había detenido a una peligrosa criminal gracias a Fareeha Amari, a quien le correspondía (muy a su pesar) participar en el interrogatorio. Se adentró en la prisión de máxima seguridad en compañía de una vigilante armada. Llegó hasta la celda de la prisionera y sus oscuros ojos dieron con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido de Ashe.

… que se echó a reír con un toque demencial.

Fueron escoltadas hasta la sala de interrogatorios. Una vez allí, la vigilante apagó las cámaras y se fue. Se escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta desde fuera. Fareeha tragó saliva: ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿¡Esperaban que fuese violenta contra una mujer indefensa!?

Carraspeó. Debía comenzar.

—Ayer, durante las operaciones que…

—Ahórrate eso. —Ashe clavó una mirada torva en la egipcia—. Mañana estaré fuera. Lo que tú hagas hoy no cambiará nada.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Es que no sabes lo rica que soy?

—Me es indiferente. Tienes mucho que explicar y…

—Cállate. Esto no va a ser así: me has detenido, me has humillado —masticó las palabras—. Y vas a pagar por ello. ¿Para qué crees que le he ordenado que apague las cámaras?


	11. 11. Canción. [Junkrat; Roadhog; ???]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmbQAwg8uWk)

* * *

 —¿En qué aguas estamos, grumete?

—En las que siempre haces el gilipollas. Ponte esto.

Jamison se rascó con la pata de palo.

—¡Eso podría ser cualquier lugar, eh!

El neozelandés decidió ignorar la cháchara del capitán Fawkes y trató de cubrirle los oídos con unos tapones.

Como siempre ocurría al entrar en el mar de Japón, comenzó _el canto._ Mako se tapó las orejas con ambas manazas y el australiano aprovechó para escapar.

Saltó al agua de cabeza.

—… Gilipollas.

Jamison nadó ansioso hacia el origen de la melodía. Entre la espuma vislumbraba la parte inferior de un cuerpo de pez apoyado contra una roca plana. La parte superior era humana: reconoció un vientre firme de piel clara así como unas manos atusando la húmeda melena oscura que coronaba su cabeza…

—¡Has prendido la mecha! —proclamó el junker… casi babeando de deseo. La cara de la criatura quedó a escasos milímetros de la suya: los ojos rasgados del tritón taladraron los suyos. La canción se interrumpió y Jamison se vio inmovilizado contra la roca—. ¿Tú también sientes los fuegos artificiales?

—¿Dónde escondiste tu tesoro? Es imposible que lo lleves encima…


	12. 12. Menta y chocolate. [MercyxPharah]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw8zWGLsWYI)

* * *

 —Te doy mi pésame, Fareeha.

—Gracias.

La heladería del casco antiguo de Zürich ya no parecía propia de un cuento de hadas, se asemejaba más a los retratos inconexos que el subconsciente recrea durante los sueños. Quizá a una pesadilla… Angela apartó la vista de su bola de chocolate y contempló a la egipcia: no había tocado su helado, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos.

Era comprensible.

—La primera vez que viniste a la base de Overwatch, Ana me pidió que te trajera aquí. Dijo que nunca habías probado un helado… y te encantaron los de menta. Siempre insistías para volver.

—Angela, déjalo.

—Mis padres murieron en la guerra, Fareeha. Yo habría querido tener a alguien que me apoyase… aunque quizá no sea eso lo que tú necesitas. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte para que no sufras sola la pérdida de Ana, por favor.

Los ojos de la egipcia quedaron anegados por las lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿¡Cómo te voy a explicar algo tan complicado!? ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de decir que odio la maldita menta y el frío de los helados, que solo vengo aquí porque eres tú quien me trae!


	13. 13. Tarot. [Ana]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYC1z-nfOnw)

* * *

 La adivina parecía difusa bajo la escasa iluminación y las volutas de humo perfumado. Ana rompió a sudar… aquel sitio abarrotado de telas y abalorios estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Su interlocutora giró la última carta.

—¿La muerte? ¿Voy a morir pronto? —saltó la adolescente con impaciencia.

—No. No funciona así. Primero va esta… —La adivina tocó una de las cartas de la mesa—. Lo más inmediato que te depara el destino es el éxito. Un éxito desmedido; por lo que veo, a nivel laboral. Enhorabuena.

»Tardarás muchos años en conocer el amor… y lo encontrarás dos veces. La primera parece platónica porque se prolonga en el tiempo y se entremezcla con la segunda, que será la que te dé descendencia. Quizá ames a un compañero que no pueda corresponderte.

—¿Por qué no iba a poder?

—La experiencia me hace pensar en homosexualidad, niña. Tuya o ajena.

—Siga.

—Problemas familiares… ¡distanciamiento! Porque… harás algo importante, algo grande. Aquí es donde entra la carta de la muerte: querrás un cambio grande, un renacimiento.

—¿Por qué iba a quererlo teniendo tanto éxito como dices? —Ana torció la boca—. Pfff… Qué tontería. Es igual, cóbreme. Me voy ya.


	14. 14. La auténtica realidad. [SymmetraxLúcio]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isFet7gNyRc)

* * *

 Sus torretas lo inmovilizaban. No sufría daño, pero no paraba de revolverse… Las rastas flotaban a su alrededor y exponían la tentadora piel oscura de su cuello. ¿¡Cómo podía un rufián como él tener una cualidad tan extraordinariamente perfecta!? Suave, delicada, sin imperfecciones…

Le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos: era delgado y de formas simétricas, masculino y geométrico en la sencillez de sus hombros… de musculatura ágil y escurridiza.

… al sentirlo contra su pecho le dieron ganas de gemir.

—¿Por qué te resistes? —susurró en su oído.

—¿Tú? ¡Satya, libérame! ¡Vishkar pagará por est…! —Le oprimió la boca con los dedos, deleitándose de nuevo con lo placentero que resultaba al tacto.

Acercó la boca a su cuello y expuso los colmillos: acabaría con él, lo drenaría y después lo reconstruiría con el orden como base. Nunca más se sentiría tentada por su caos.

Lamió: su lengua lo confundía con un melocotón.

… entonces despertó. Se incorporó en la cama, sudorosa. Había sido un sueño: ella no deseaba a Lúcio de ninguna forma, y las vampiras (al igual que las conjuradoras, invocadoras y dragonas) no formaban parte de la auténtica realidad.


	15. 15. Boquiabierta. [BrigittexPharah]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTn7ewWG3lI)

* * *

 Reinhardt y Torbjörn discutían sobre quién debía entrar en el salón de baile con ella del brazo («¡lo lógico es que vaya con su padre!», «¡si se agacha tanto le sale joroba!»). No alcanzaban un consenso, así que Brigitte se adentró sola para buscar a su amiga Fareeha.

—Allí —le indicó Ana.

Pharah mordía una cereza cuya carne teñía sugerentemente sus labios. Su mirada, normalmente gentil y perspicaz, había adquirido tal profundidad gracias al maquillaje negro que… el efecto era penetrante, _intenso._ Se percató de la presencia de Brigitte, la saludó con un gesto e hizo que la ingeniera se sintiera atravesada… leída… vulnerable (en cierto modo) frente a semejantes ojos.

Brigitte bajó la vista para protegerse.

… craso error: su mirada dio con el vestido de Fareeha. La elegancia en su cuello expuesto y sin joyas, la majestuosidad en sus hombros fuertes, tan femeninos y morenos… súbitamente delicados por la ausencia de la armadura. Y su pecho, terso por lo que dejaba entrever el escote, delicado en comparación con el metal habitual… Enfebrecida, deseó poder tocar su cintura, la espalda; medirle las caderas con las manos…

—Brigitte, ¿por qué tienes la boca abierta?


	16. 16. Overwatch63. [GenjixMercy]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anYzUIwQGUE)

* * *

 — _Doctor_ Ziegler…

El suizo reconoció a su paciente, la ninja Kenji Shimada; le había salvado la vida al reconstruir su cuerpo… y ella se mostraba evasiva, taciturna desde la operación.

Esa era la primera vez que trataba de hablar con su médico: podía suponer un avance crucial en su recuperación.

—¿Necesitas algo? —sonrió el doctor. Ella asintió, dio un par de pasos y cerró la puerta del despacho. Vestía una bata de nailon que imitaba el estilo de los kimonos (¿un regalo de Jane Morrison?, dijo que procuraría que se sintiera «como en casa»).

—Sí… Yo… —Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo sin encontrar palabras. Repentinamente, le dio la espalda.

—Kenji, no te vayas. Sé que este proceso es traumático, que…

La ninja dejó caer la bata. Su parte de cíborg componía una línea ladeada bajo la piel oriental de su cuello, hombro y brazo, creando la ilusión de que se desprendía pudorosamente de una prenda. Ladeó el rostro. Su perfil fue visible.

—Mi cuerpo no me transmite emociones. Todo lo que siento, el dolor y la añoranza, están en mi mente.

—La terapia podría…

—Has preguntado si necesito algo.

—Sí.

—Un abrazo…, _por favor._


	17. 17. Cambios. [McCree; Hanzo]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1DKtfWQqQ4)

* * *

 Nadie creía nunca su historia sobre lo ocurrido en Eichenwalde con la bruja, el monstruo y demás criaturas, mucho menos lo que vino _después…_ Sin embargo, necesitaba un lugar seguro para descansar y aquel pueblo tenía buen aspecto.

Jesse se detuvo frente a la posada y miró la emergente luna llena.

Alguien tocó su hombro.

—¡Eres el arquero! —se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo te ha ido desde lo de Eichenwalde, pistolero?

—Han cambiado algunas cosas. ¿Entramos y te cuento?

Hanzo asintió y lo siguió al interior de la posada.

… solo que no era una posada, sino una trampa ilusoria que Hanzo había concebido para atrapar a incautos. Reveló su forma demoníaca y saltó sobre Jesse mientras la escena se desvanecía y la maleza de un antiquísimo bosque la reemplazaba.

—Me ha costado seguirte la pista a lo largo de este año, pistolero, pero al fin he dado contigo. Cuando termine de hechizarte serás mi esclavo: me protegerás y me servirás.

—¡Y yo que iba a hablarte de las cosas que han cambiado! —rio Jesse. Su risa se transformó en un gruñido: la luna llena revelaba su naturaleza de hombre lobo.


	18. 18. Karaoke. [Reaper]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnadl3KBo_o)

* * *

 Jack y Ana se reían de algo relacionado con Reinhardt, Angela estaba devorando unas alitas de pollo (no le había dado tiempo de cenar) y Torbjörn acaparaba el micrófono… lo había ladeado para adaptarlo a su estatura, ofreciendo una imagen muy rockera. Terminó la canción y bajó del escenario. Sus compañeros aplaudieron (momento en que por fin pudieron arrebatarle unas alitas a la doctora).

Gabriel vio que la siguiente canción era la suya.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Por qué hemos venido a un karaoke? —inquirió Moira.

—A ellos les gusta. —El líder de Blackwatch señaló a Genji y a Jesse; ambos habían bebido varias rondas de chupitos y se disputaban el mismo micrófono que Torbjörn solía ladear durante los comienzos de Overwatch.

Aunque… quizá no era el mismo: habían renovado el mobiliario.

 

* * *

 

 —Pensé que cantaría como Barry White, pero…

—Se le da fatal —corroboró Sombra—. Dejadme a mí.

—¿Qué tiene este sitio que te gusta tanto? —susurró Moira mientras Doomfist tomaba asiento.

Reaper no respondió. Se estaba preguntando si los agentes de Overwatch habrían vuelto allí alguna vez.


	19. 19. Puedo explicarlo. [Genji; Moira]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okk0wq7zhaY)

* * *

 Algunas noches, la reconstrucción hacía que a Genji le doliese todo el cuerpo; todavía estaba en proceso de adaptación. Se dirigió al laboratorio de Moira para pedirle calmantes.

Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Moira? ¿Tienes un momento?

—¡Genji! ¡Genji, Genji, Genji! —replicó una voz entusiasta.

—Eh, ¿entro?

—¡Genji! ¡¡Genji!!

Abrió y algo le saltó encima. Enfocó la vista y se encontró con los ojos garzos de Angela Ziegler. Notó el pelaje de su gran oreja mullida acariciándole la cara.

… Un momento.

Se apartó para contemplar a Angela. Era ella… con grandes orejas de conejito alzándose sobre su cabellera. También tenía cola. Sintió un golpe en la pierna: conejito-McCree le daba cabezazos intentando reclamar su atención. Sentado sobre un sofá, conejito-Reinhardt dejaba que conejita-Ana le acicalase la cabeza a lametazos. Conejito-Torbjörn mordisqueaba unos cables en el centro del laboratorio con expresión huraña (sus orejas estaban caídas y no pestañeaba).

—¡Traigo la cen…! ¿¡Genji!?

—¡Genji, Genji!

Moira sacó al japonés de su laboratorio.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! Quería hacer un clon genético, pero mis muestras se mezclaron accidentalmente con el pelo de los conejos del laboratorio… Me dio pena que mi creación estuviera sola y…

—¿¡Q-qué le hacía conejito-Reyes a conejito-Morrison!?


	20. 20. Crear, destruir. [Doomfist; Symmetra]

[Audiofanfic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20v-WEfL0J8)

* * *

 —Quiero que empecemos con buen pie, Satya.

—Creería en tus buenas intenciones si tus sicarios no me hubiesen traído aquí por la fuerza. —La arquitécnica miró hacia los dos agentes de Talon que custodiaban la entrada al gimnasio de la prisión. Akande soltó las mancuernas para alzar la mano en un gesto de disculpa.

—No tenía muchas más opciones para contactar contigo dadas mis circunstancias —Se incorporó y agarró una toalla pequeña. Se secó el sudor—. Permíteme que vaya directo al grano, así te ahorraré algunos minutos aquí: voy a iniciar una guerra, y quiero que tú pongas tu talento a disposición de Talon. Pronto habrá mucho que reconstruir.

—¡Qué despropósito! Yo _creo,_ Akande; la guerra destruye.

El nigeriano, que nunca había olvidado cómo desenvolverse en el mundo de los negocios, se armó de paciencia y mostró una leve sonrisa.

—¿No habría sido mucho más fácil tu trabajo en Brasil si nadie se hubiese opuesto? —sugirió suavemente.

—Bueno…

—¿Discrepas?

Symmetra frunció el ceño.

—No.

—La humanidad es pueril: no comprende qué le conviene, por eso a veces las personas como tú y como yo _debemos_ forzar el cambio. Solo así evolucionamos.


End file.
